<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spies Never Die by CharTedStan101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011290">Spies Never Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharTedStan101/pseuds/CharTedStan101'>CharTedStan101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connected One Shots, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Curt is Charlotte, Cynthia founded PEIP, Cynthia is Bee, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Owen is Ted, Pre-Canon, Resurrection, Tom is Cynthia's Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharTedStan101/pseuds/CharTedStan101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this is kinda crack but not really. ANYWAYS this is a CurtWen Resurrection fic,,,, as CharTed. Charlotte is Curt Ted is Owen. I thought of this in a discord server and it would not leave my fucking head so here we are. This is a series of connected one shots (probably out of order idk yet) and it will eventually go through Charlotte and Ted remembering their past lives thru TGWDLM and maybe Black Friday. Thank you for reading!!</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Who is Who:<br/>Charlotte = Curt<br/>Ted = Owen<br/>Bee = Cynthia (this is a friends thing ask if you dare)<br/>Tom is Cynthia’s adopted son<br/>Sam = (i'm not saying who it is complete crack try and figure it out)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte &amp; Tom Houston, Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Cynthia Houston &amp; Agent Curt Mega, Hatchetfield Bee &amp; Charlotte, Hatchetfield Bee &amp; Ted, Hatchetfield Bee &amp; Tom Houston, Owen Carvour &amp; Cynthia Houston, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Ted &amp; Tom Houston, Tom Houston &amp; Cynthia Houston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When they Remember (circa early 2000s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for clicking lmao! I had fun writing these first few chapters and I'm working on more! I hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!</p><p>Also fair warning, this is complete crack. I got this idea and ran with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlotte sighed, unhappy with her home life. Her husband, Sam, was constantly cheating on her, but denied it when she tried to confront him the other night. They had been married for two years and she was considering getting a divorce, but she knew he would never sign the papers. Sam was petty like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Char approached her desk at CCRP Technical, the company she had been working at for the past year and a half. She put her stuff down, tersely greeting her co-workers before getting to work, checking her emails and starting on the pile of papers on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted was the last one to arrive at work that day. He plopped down at his desk which was around the corner from his kinda-friends and stretched. Ted was considered the office asshole. He didn’t really care what other people thought of him and it was easier to keep his distance when he was mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Char got up to get coffee, making her way to the break room which was near Ted’s cubicle. She waved hello and moved towards the coffee machine. Charlotte looked up in surprise as Ted came into the room after her, getting his own cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence, finishing their coffee. As they went to leave the break room to go back to work before Mr. Davidson got mad, the back of their hands brushed when they got to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, this may seem strange, but they had been working in the same building for almost two years, and never touched skin to skin. Ted never gives out handshakes or friendly greetings, not even on a new employee's first day, it just wasn’t in his ‘office asshole’ nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their hands brushed, they both seized slightly, freezing in place in the doorway between the office and the break room. An electric shock and coursed through their bodies, short circuiting their brains as they tried to process new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte recovered first, moving from the doorway and dragging Ted with them* and closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed him down into a chair when he didn’t move by himself. Char sat down across from him, waiting for Ted to come back to the living. They may have lived longer than him, but he definitely went through more trauma than they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte knew exactly when Ted came around. His posture relaxed with careful practice and readiness, his eyes started shifting back and forth taking in the room with the skills and training of a spy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Char carefully put their hands on the table, any sudden movements would not end well for either of them. “O-Owen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted’s head shot towards Charlotte, carefully taking them in. “C-Curt?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meteor Landed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so these are def going out of order and most chapters are gonna be kinda short (this might be an example of a longer chapter fyi) but THANK YOU FOR READING I hope you enjoyyyyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlotte was absent-mindedly making coffee for the office as Bill went on and on about his disaster of a night. When he mentioned a meteor crashing into the Starlight Theater, Char froze briefly, considering what this might mean. That morning, Sam had gotten in at 6 am and was singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>on pitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> which never happened. Charlotte knew that Sam had been at the Starlight last night and they wondered if there was a connection. As they thought over the possibilities of what might cause such a string of coincidences, Bill spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte? You got enough coffee in that sugar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte startled, jerking the sugar away from the coffee pot and composing themselves and looking up at Bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-your funny Bill!” They walked away muttering, going to get a new pot of coffee. As they rinsed out the coffee pot, their cell phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Char cursed as she saw it was PEIP calling. John had specific orders </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call them or Ted during the work day unless it was a real emergency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted walked up to Bill after Char retreated into the break room, ready to heckle him again, when Paul came running in the door to the office, clearly on the verge of a panic attack. As Paul kept going on and on about some sort of flash mob, Charlotte came back from the break room looking very shaken up. They made eye contact with Ted, but looked away as Paul called their name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you noticed anything strange?” Paul’s wrists started tapping more frantically than before as he questioned them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Sam, my husband, didn’t get in until early this mornin, around 6. A-and he was singing in the shower. H-his voice isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> per say but,,,, it-it’s never been on key before. But th-this mornin,,, he had perfect pitch. I-it was very, strange.” Charlotte was spacing out more and more as they continued talking, something Ted knew wasn’t a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul looked even more panicked than before, if that was even possible, and asked a question that sealed the nail in the coffin and Ted officially knew something was up. “Wh-what song was he singing, Charlotte?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh. Just some little diddy, he probably heard it on the radio. Something like ‘La Dee Dah-’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Dah Dah Day?” Paul leaned closer to Charlotte and cut them off as he finished her sentence. Charlotte nodded fearfully, but before they could say anything, Mr. Davidson’s PA, Melissa, came in asking for Paul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted peered closely at Melissa, noticing that her eyes were a little blue-er than normal and her hand was tapping a rhythm out on her clipboard, something she had never done before. He noticed other co-workers acting similarly around the office and realized that they all had one thing in common, being called into Mr Davidson’s office. Paul was about to run off to Mr Davidson when Ted spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Paul, we might head out to get some coffee while you’re in there. Meet us at Beanie’s?” Ted made eye contact with Charlotte as he spoke, trying to get the urgency of his message across so she could get Bill to come along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted got an affirmative from Paul and watched as Charlotte’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curt’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eyes got deadly serious. They went to grab their purse and any valuables from their desk while talking to Bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do we need to go to Beanie’s now? I’m not even finished with my first coffee yet? And Char, why are you grabbing all your stuff? What’s happening?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m grabbing my stuff just in case. Never know what might happen today, after all. Plus, work is slow right now, I’m sure Mr Davidson won’t mind if we head over to Beanie’s for a quick break.” Charlotte casually responded as they discreetly checked their gun while digging in their purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted slung his arm around Bill’s shoulders, “Ya Bill, come on! It’ll be a nice break and we can stretch our legs. I’ve already finished my Chai Tea Latte anyways and I need a new one. I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the caffeine leaving my system.” Ted attempted to be as over dramatic and annoying as possible to get on Bill’s nerves. It worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Let’s go.” Bill grabbed his stuff from his desk and started walking out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going? Mr Davidson hasn’t seen you yet.” The trio slowly turned around as the entire office spoke in unison, their blue eyes glowing brighter and brighter with each word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What the HELL is going on?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curt/Charlotte and Owen/Ted try to come to terms with their new situation (part 1 of 2 chapters)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm so sorry this is two weeks late! Life got hectic and last week I took a break from everything, but now I'm back! I think I can post weekly again, but no promises (sadly).</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlotte-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Curt</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Charlotte stared at Ted-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Owen</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Ted as she-</span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>-they came to terms with the situation. The last thing he-</span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>-they remembered was getting shot by a Chimera agent in the middle of a mission. The shot had happened in slow motion and Curt-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Curt knew Cynthia would be pissed at him-</span>
  <em>
    <span>her-</span>
  </em>
  <span>them if he-she-they died via a fucking bullet to the chest because Curt-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Curt was dumb enough to forget the bullet-proof vest that morning. Then, the bullet hit and Curt Mega-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte Rickards</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Curt Mega was no more. At least, until five minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Owen</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Ted couldn’t even look at Charlotte-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Curt</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Charlotte sitting across from him. How was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Curt-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Curt shot him in the Russian Weapons Facility. Owen-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Owen had been working for Chimera. Why had he abandoned MI6? His friends? His mentor? Cynthia? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curt-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Charlotte-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Curt</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! What was wrong with him? Why would he do that? Did his fall and near death really fuck with his brain that much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two former spies battled with their minds, the world around them kept moving. The office functioned as normal with the exception of Paul, who walked into the break room as their minds attempted to cope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um- Charlotte? Ted? E-everything ok?” Paul was concerned because his co-workers had been in the break room a lot longer than usual. When he approached them, they seemed to be almost comatose, sitting at the small, circular table that was only one step up from a folding plastic one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they didn’t respond, Paul carefully tapped Charlotte’s shoulder. Paul was maybe expecting her to flinch or jerk a little bit as she came out of her stupor, but that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curt jerked suddenly, not expecting Paul’s touch. As a reflex reaction, he grabbed Paul’s wrist and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanked, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pulling him down and almost over his shoulder. Owen startled at the sudden movement standing quickly, ready to assist his partner, before taking stock of the situation. Curt jerked back at Owen’s movements and the two paused to stare at each other, really taking in their new appearances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um, Ch-charlotte? Can you let me go? A-are you ok?” Paul was scared and concerned by his co-workers’ actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curt</span>
  </em>
  <span> whipped his head around to face Paul and his mind reeled at the shock. Curt-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Curt was in the CCRP offices. Paul, his-</span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>-their co-worker, was concerned and tried to snap him-</span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>-them out of his-</span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>-their stupor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly let go of Paul’s wrist, staring at her hand in shock. “I-I’m so sorry Paul. I d-don’t know what came over me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is part one of two chapters. It was a bitch to write and I have more planned out. I might post the second chapter this week, but I am making no promises. Also sorry its so short, I really couldn't help it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Charlotte's pronouns changed to they/them once she remember's she was Curt in her past life</p><p>It is now official, this will be out of order one shots AND I am going to attempt to update weekly!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Along with this fic, I am also working on a series where Charlotte and Ted are Lex and Hannah's parents! That fic is pretty slow going cuz its,,, actual chapters. But I'm working on it!</p><p>If you're interested or have any questions about either fic, my main Tumblr is @schaefferisqueen<br/>My side Tumblr full of Jaime Lyn Beatty pics is @dailydoseof-jaime</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>